


Grimdark LORAR (and co.)

by Silverbear



Series: assorted homestuck dream expansions [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Blood, Dreamfic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbear/pseuds/Silverbear
Summary: So like, i had a wack ass dream and decided to expand on in during nanowrimo. Here it is.
Series: assorted homestuck dream expansions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541524
Kudos: 1
Collections: AREA 69 WRITES SHIT





	Grimdark LORAR (and co.)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.homestuck.com/story/1684

GC: W1LL YOU PL34S3 FOLLOW TH3 M4P?????  
GC: L3T M3 34RN YOUR TRUST  
GC: 1F YOU DONT L1K3 WH4TS ON TH3 OTH3R S1D3 OF TH3 G4T3  
GC: YOU C4N JUST TURN 4ROUND!  
EB: um...  
EB: ok.  
EB: i'll take a look.

John proceeds to the second gate.  
Entering it leaves his trajectory shaky and he comes out the other side barreling downwards.

He manages to get a hold of the controls, stops just short of the oily black sphere that stretches everywhere his eye can see.

“What? Where am I?”

As Davesprite messages him, the conversation quickly deviates from the alpha timeline, to deal with this new situation.

TG: yes the second gate leads you to rose’s house  
EB: but i thought her planet was like, bright and cheery and all that stuff.  
EB: not oily and black like mine!  
TG: what do you mean  
EB: aren’t you looking at her house?  
TG: i mean she hasnt shown up at her house since she entered so i wasnt paying that much attention  
EB: what? where is she then?

\--  ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT]\--

EB: hey, rose, im on your planet right now and there’s this weird oil bubble here...  
EB: i think it’s on your house, are you okay?  
EB: rose??

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT]  is unavailable --

EB: :(

John carefully flies around the sphere to examine it. To find any kind of sign of Rose, or perhaps an entrance. The oil sphere is so round and spotless, that the rainclouds in the sky reflect off of it. Looking around, everything else around the sphere seems to be normal. Or as normal as a rainbow water planet can be.

TG: okay i thought jade was asleep again or something so she wasnt answering but when i messaged her now it said she’s unavailable  
TG: thats very fucking suspicious dont you think  
EB: jade too?? i don’t know what’s happened to either of them, i’m kinda worried now.  
TG: ok im looking at the sphere now too and what the fuck  
EB: right!? it looks exactly like the weird oceans on my planet but…

John landed on an island, near the sphere, there were some imps there, that he fought off with ease, how wonderful, that kinda rhymed.

EB: okay, i’m going inside the sphere to see what’s up.  
TG: are you sure about that  
EB: well, we need to get to the bottom of this, and i’m physically here, so i can go look for her.  
EB: i wonder of any of those trolls are behind this.  
TG: fuck man good luck i guess  
TG: im gonna try and mess with the server viewport more  
TG: maybe i can see where she is

John starts his jetpack again and flies through the thick surface of the bubble. The outer rim protests to his entrance but he makes it through, easily.  
He prepares for some kind of creepy voice in his head, or a dark sensation, to poison his mind. Nothing? What a relief.

Opening his eyes inside the sphere, everything seems… Well, he’s never seen Rose’s house on her magical planet, so he can’t really compare. But he still notes a difference between their houses: there are no imps and other enemies crawling around everywhere.

As John investigates this new situation, we pan over to Dave’s humble abode. He seems to be divorced from his computer, looking around the still unelongated apartment.

Wait, why am I writing like this. This is stupid. Especially considering the dumbass ending to this, I don’t have to write in this weird eloquent way, this isn’t rose or dirk or whoever controlling the narrative. It’s just me, trying out some writing, basing it off a weird nonsensical dream I had in 2018. This is too much effort bros.

Anyways.

Dave creeps up the stairs, onto the roof. He intended to head up and try and alchemize something useful. On the way through, he heard some not unworrying sounds.  
Stepping onto the roof, he sees his Bro, light glinting off his stupid anime shades.

There’s a [chalk outline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuiUOq-1t1U) on the ground, and Bro is filling it up with some kind of brown liquid. It’s weird, he’s dripping it from a height but it’s not splashing everywhere or flowing outside the lines, like liquid often does when falling.

Dave readies himself for a confrontation, as Bro has been out of sight since he arrived in the medium. Bro instead says fuck that and flashsteps out of sight. Leaving Dave on the roof with the evidence.

“What the fuck. Is that peanut butter?”

Dave walks closer and crouches beside it, springing back immediately though, as he recognizes the liquid from the smell. Blood. Even if it’s bronze, it clearly smells like blood.

Dave definitely doesn’t panic for a second and absconds to his room.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  ectoBiologist [EB] \--

TG: hey idk how youre doing inside that bubble but theres kind of a situation out here  
TG: my bro just came by  
TG: being cool as always  
TG: but he kinda dropped some brown blood on the roof and left  
TG: so if you see any of that and figure out what its about feel free to let me know  
TG: k good talk

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

GC: H3Y D4V3  
GC: YOU KNOW YOU H4V3 4 CR1M3 SC3N3 ON YOUR ROOF R1GHT  
TG: i am aware yes  
GC: 1 S4W YOUR COOL BRO CR34T1NG 1T TH3R3 BUT C4N YOU EXPL41N 1TS R34SON  
TG: well i just about wanted to ask if you might have anything to do with it  
TG: with your whole detective schtick and shit  
GC: W3LL  
GC: 1 C4N ONLY DO SO MUCH FROM B3H1ND TH3 SCR33N  
GC: F1LL M3 1N ON THE ONS1T3 D3TA1LS TROLL W4TSON >:]  
TG: aight  
TG: idk how much you can zoom in on your creepy spy camera thing but he just  
TG: i guess he drew the body outline?  
TG: i dont know who its supposed to be for  
TG: and he filled it in with this creepy brown blood  
TG: thought and hoped it was fuckin nut butter at first but no such luck i guess  
GC: BROWN BLOOD?  
GC: 1 THOUGHT YOU HUM4NS ONLY HAD TH4T D3L1C1OUS CH3RRY BLOOD COLOUR >:?  
TG: we do  
TG: that’s why i thought you might know something  
TG: with yalls rainbow of blood colours  
TG: although i guess brown isnt really a rainbow colour huh  
GC: T34L 1SNT 31TH3R SO YOUR3 WRONG  
GC: BUT 1 G3T YOUR R34SON1NG  
GC: WH4T A CUR1OUS C4S3 1ND33D  
GC: 4LR1GHT 1LL L34V3 YOU TO C4LM DOWN AND T4LK TO MY BRONZ3 BLOOD3D FR13ND 4BOUT TH1S PR3D1C4M3NT  
TG: calm down from what

Dave starts to finally calm down his breathing and stands up from his bed. Wandering into the living room, to gather his thoughts, he dodges the shurikens flying his way and faces his Bro.

Dave stands guard, as Bro just fuckin stands there like a store mannequin.

“Hey, do you want to tell me what that blood thing is about on the roof?”

Bro just stands there, unmoving, Cal on his shoulders, vibrating in contrast.

"You know who we are, say it out loud." Dave can barely see Bro's mouth move.

“Are you quoting Twilight at me right now what the fuck is happening.”

Dave startles as he feels the windows shatter and the room begins to fill with water.

Dave backs away from his brother, toward the stairs to the roof. He keeps an eye on Bro, but he doesn’t move. He’s still just standing there as the water sloshes around his ankles, This is what the refrance.

As Dave backs away, he bumps into something that’s not supposed to be there.  
He turns around into a crotch and a mess of long black hair, it’s Her. Imperious Condescension.

We cut, for a second, to a meteor filled with trolls. We hear some very alarmed angry screaming, but no one pays it any mind, since it’s so usual from the source.

We cut back as Dave is overwhelmed with choice, and the HIC herself grabs him by the shirt. She looks at him with a pointy toothed smile.

“i get meena)( every day bithc”

The next thing dave sees is blue, as he’s thrown into the already waist height water in the apartment. Redirecting himself and swimming to the top, Dave discovers he has grown a shimmering red mermaid tail.

“Ok this is just wack now.”

With a nary a second to assess his situation, he sees the Batterwitch move and fork Bro right in the nards. He has no time to control his swirl of complicated feelings and cries out.

“BRO! STOP!”

But he’s already dead.

The Batterwitch shakes Bro off her trident, and turns towards Dave. Menacingly.

PSYCHE

The story ends here bc so did my dream and I can't really make this go anywhere, author says peace out.


End file.
